Songs Of The Heart
by Metal Works
Summary: Rin goes to your average everyday school but doesn't really fit in. She's bullied a lot because she likes to sing, enter Len as he helps her through this.
1. Chapter 1: School

Hello! This is my first multi chapter story on here!

I don't own vocaloids!

Enjoy!

Rin groaned as her alarm clock went off. She hit the snooze button and sat up.

"Morning rin!" Miku said with a smile as she poked her head through the doorway.

Miku and rin shared a house since...well that will be answered later.

"Hey Miku" rin said sleepily as she rubbed her eye.

"Come on! get ready or we'll be late for the first day of school!" Miku said as she exited the room, giggling as she did.

Rin sighed but got ready anyway. She was halfway down the stairs when Miku randomly screamed.

"Miku? what's wrong?" rin asked as she rushed down the stairs.

"I can't find my hair clip!" Miku said as she searched through a drawer.

"Mikkkkuuu" rin said as she sighed "I thought you were being killed or something"

"But this is almost as bad, if not worse!" Miku said as she through random things everywhere.

"Ok, here" rin said picking up two pink bands and tying mikus hair into pigtails.

"Oh wow rin! I had no idea you were good with hair styling!" Miku said as she spun in a quick circle.

"Neither did I now can we hurry up! we're going to miss the bus!" rin said as she grabbed mikus arm and dragged her outside.

They had made it in time for the bus and were now sitting in the back of the bus.

"Oh! I can't wait!" Miku said with a smile.

"Yeah! I bet it will be awesome!" rin said as she leaned on the window.

She didn't know why but she didn't feel as excited as Miku did.

When they got of the bus they followed their schedules to their classrooms, Miku and rin had different classes.

Rin arrived at her class pretty early so hardly anyone was there, so she picked a seat in the back. She took the time to look around the room and realized that she knew a few people there.

She stayed quiet until a few more people had arrived before sighing and looking forwards at the teacher as she announced who she was.

"Now class, my name is miss teto" she said as she wrote her name on the board.

Rin noticed that their teacher looked pretty young almost like a teenager, but she didn't question it.

Rin almost jumped for joy when the bell rang, it was now lunch time.

Everyone jumped up and raced for the door despite what miss Teto had said, and bolted down the hall.

Rin walked calmly out of the class just as two girls walked up to her.

"Hello? can I help you?" Rin asked politely, while the two girls laughed.

"Hey loser, nice outfit find it in the trash?" one asked as they burst out laughing.

"Look I didn't do anything to you so leave me alone" rin said as she turned away.

"Aw, look at the little baby, going to cry to your mommy?" the girls started laughing again.

Rin took off at a fast pace as she tried to hold back her tears. She knew it shouldn't bother her much but it did. A lot.

~END CHAPTER~

I don't know if I'll continue this, tell me what you think. (It's on wattpad so if I don't update on here anymore you can read it on there)

Remember to review!

Nayka~


	2. Chapter 2: Oranges?

Hey new update! Don't worry the chapters get longer as the story goes on! So that's all i'm going to say for now!

Enjoy!

~Start~

Rin had made to the lunch room, successfully drying her tears that lined her eyes.

When she made it to the lunch room she noticed Miku, who wouldn't she was falling her arms around like a mad lady.

Rin walked over and sat down, noticing two people at the table with them.

"Rin, this is luka and this is kaito!" Miku smiled as she pointed to them.

"Hello rin" kaito said as he waved while Luka just stared and nodded once.

"Hello" rin said as she waved back with the best fake smile she could muster.

She had left the classroom so fast she had forgot her lunch or her money to buy some. She sighed and stood back up.

"Where are you going rin?" Miku asked as she looked at her.

"I...have something to do" rin said as she walked off.

~Time Skip~

Rin looked into the mirror, she was in the girls bathroom.

"Say to a fusion reactor~ I think I might try diving in" she sang, unaware of the girl behind her.

"Well well well" someone said as rin turned around.

"What do you want?" rin said to the girl in a annoyed voice.

"So you're suicidal? figures, you look like something the cat dragged in" the girl said as she giggled.

"I'm not it's just a song" rin said as she walked towards the door.

"I think I should tell you that you sing like a dying cat" the girl taunted.

"Shut up" rin said softly.

"Make me" the girl said as rin spun around to hit her.

"To slow" the girl said as she tripped rin, sending her to the floor.

The girl laughed and walked away, leaving rin lying on the floor, quietly sobbing.

The door opened again after the girl had left and a gasp could be heard.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked, it was conferring.

Rin slowly sat up and looked at the person.

"My name is meiko" she said as she helped rin to her feet.

"Thank you meiko, I have to return to my friends now though" rin said as she moved towards the door.

"Your welcome but what's your name?" Meiko asked as she tilted her head.

Rin paused as she walked out the door "rin kagamine" she said as she continued her on her way down the hall.

~Time Skip~

Rin made it to her next class, completely skipping lunch and regretting that decision.

"Man I'm hungry" she said as she walked to a vacant desk.

She sat down and noticed a boy next to her, he looked really similar to her, blond hair, blue eyes and even similar clothes!

He noticed her looking at him and he waved.

"Hello I'm len" he said as he held out his hand.

"Rin" rin said as she shook his hand.

"You look hungry, do want my orange?" he asked as he handed her the orange from his lunch box.

"Yes, thank you" she said as she gratefully took the fruit from him.

"I don't really like them much" he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How could you not like oranges?" rin asked as she bit into it.

"I like bananas more" he said with a shrug.

Rin was about to say something when the teacher walked in.

"Ok class take your seats and shut up, I'm miss nade" the teacher introduced herself.

~END CHAPTER~

Do you like it? tell me what needs to be improved! also miss nade is someone I made up :3 another thing, do you like vocaloids? good! because there's this awesome series I found called shion, it's really good it has voice acting and everything so check it out maybe!

Don't forget to review!

Nayka~


	3. Chapter 3: Antichlorobenzene

Hey again! I noticed I forgot to put the disclaimer in the second chapter...oh well!

I don't own vocaloids!

Enjoy!

~StArT~

Rin sat in her class and listened to miss nade talk about history.

'When will this class end?' she thought as she laid her head down.

"Rin kagamine" miss nade said with a edge to her voice.

"Yes, miss nade" rin asked as she picked her head up.

"Can you tell me what Antichlorobenzene is?" miss nade asked.

'That's not history though' rin thought.

"No miss, I can not" rin replied, ready for any snide comment from the teacher.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to" miss nade said turning back to the bored.

"Huh?" rin asked as she tilted her head.

"There is no meaning behind Antichlorobenzene but benzene is a type of brainwashing chemical found in mothballs..." Miss nade was cut short when the bell went off.

"Well, we will continue this later, dismissed" miss nade said as she clapped her hands.

Everyone packed their things and headed out the door.

"So, what was miss nade saying about antic-whatever" len asked as he slug his backpack over his shoulder.

"Something about mothballs" rin replied giggling.

'There is no meaning to this song'

Rin eyes brightened as she thought of something.

"Hey len, what if there was a song on Antichlorobenzene?" rin asked as as packed her things.

"I don't know, it be weird?" len said as he shrugged.

"Right, well see you tomorrow" rin said as she picked up her book bag and walked out the door.

"Does this song have a meaning?

This verse has no meaning.

Is this song sinful?

This verse is not sinful." she sung as she walked out the door.

~TiMe SkIp~

She met Miku on the way to the buses and they walked together.

"So, where did you go during lunch?" Miku asked as she played with her hair.

"No where special, hey Miku do I sing well?" Rin asked clutching her book bag strap.

"You sing very well rin" Miku said with a cheerful smile.

"Thanks, do think you could help me with some song lyrics?" rin asked as the reaches the buses.

"Sure what's the song called?" Miku asked as they at down.

"Antichlorobenzene" rin replied looking out the window.

"Antichlorobenzene? what's that?" Miku asked, tiling her head.

"Something we learned in class today" rin said turning to face Miku.

"We? who's we?" Miku asked.

"Someone I met in class today named len, he looks like me for some reason" rin said while humming a tune.

"Oh, ok" Miku said as the buses left the parking lot.

"Ok, so what do you have so far?" Miku asked as the sat on rins bed.

"Not much" rin said as she played with a pen.

"Well that's a problem" Miku said as she scratched her head.

"What about... It's difficult, it's sad,

it's regrettable, that I want to stop,

and yet I'm not even allowed to do that,

but only keep on losing more and more.

It's too painful, it's too detestable,

it's futile, that I want to erase all,

abandon anything and everything,

fly off, and make an clamorous outcry." Rin sang as she waved the pen around.

"It's kind of dark" Miku said with a frown.

"The meaning is dark" rin said with a nod.

"Well then let's get vocal" Miku said while pumping her fist in the air.

"Sure" rin said with a smile.

~END CHAPTER~

Wow this story is really easy to write! hope you like it so far!

Remember to leave a review!

Nayka~


	4. Chapter 4: Miku Power

I update every friday and sunday, ok maybe not every sunday and friday…

Enjoy the chapter!

I don't own vocaloids!

~START~

Rins alarm went off again and she groaned, she slammed her hand down on it and got up. She looked at herself in the mirror.

'I do need some new clothes' she thought.

Miku stumbled into the room after ten minutes to announce they had fifteen minutes to get ready for school.

"I'm already dressed" rin said as Miku stared at her.

"Rin, you look great!" Miku said as she looked at her friend.

Rin had on her alternative clothes for when she had somewhere fancy to go.

"But what's the occasion?" Miku asked as she started to follow rin down the stairs.

"I just, thought I should change my outfit a bit, that's all" rin said as she played with the yellow strings that hung of the sides.

"Come on or we'll be late" rin said as they scrambled around the house.

~Time Skip~

They sat in the same seat that the had yesterday and sighed, Miku had almost made them miss the bus.

"So Miku, how did you meet kaito and luka?" rin asked while closing her eyes and leaning on the window.

"They were in my class, so I thought I would say hi to them, and we then became friends!" Miku said, excited.

"Ok and thanks for helping me come up with lyrics to the song Miku" rin said as she turned towards Miku.

"No problem!" Miku said happily.

~Time Skip~

When they had got to school they went separate ways and to their classes.

"Hey rin" Meiko said as she walked into the room.

"Meiko? I didn't know you were in my class" rin said blinking in confusion.

"I wasn't but my Schedule changed last minute" Meiko replied sitting next to rin.

"I hate when that happens" rin said, smiling.

"I know right" Meiko said with a laugh.

Miss Teto walked into the room when they had finished talking to announce they would be learning about chimeras today.

"Weird subject" rin whispered to Meiko.

"Yeah" Meiko whispered back.

~Time Skip~

Lunch time had rolled around much faster than it did on the first day and everyone was on there way there.

"So are you going to sit with us?" rin asked Meiko as they walked down the hall.

"No, I have to turn something in to mr beck" Meiko replied.

"Ok bye" rin said as they split up.

Rin hurried into the lunch room before a bully could she her. She found Miku again at the same table as last time.

"Hey rin did you forget your lunch again?" Miku asked, tilting her head.

"Crap" rin said as she sat down.

"Want some of my juice?" Miku asked, holding out a juice box.

"No, all you drink is vegetable juice" rin said shaking her head.

"What's wrong with vegetable juice?" Miku asked, pouting slightly.

"I just don't like it" rin said as Miku stood up.

Miku jumped onto the table and did the unthinkable, started singing and dancing.

"Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-popii

Now, drink it! You like it, don't you? Vegetable juice

I've decided. I've decided just now.

So drink it! My vegetable juice

It costs 200 yen

Come on, come on!

Dance, dance!

Come on, come on!

Dance, dance!

Mild-taste vegetable juice

Creamy, creamy vegetable juice

The one that's the best for you is the green juice

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

bejitaburu na

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

seimei afureta

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

anata mo ima

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

A vegetable-y

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

Overflowing with nutrients

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

You too, now

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

Will come to love vegetable juice

popii

Let's take. You're lovin' it.

"Vegetable juice."

You must love this drink, I decided now.

So take now, with my true heart.

"Vegetable juice."

It costs just 2 dollars*.

Let's take it. You're lovin' it.

"Vegetable juice."

You must love this drink, I've decided now.

So take it now, with my true heart.

"Vegetable juice."

It costs just 2 dollars.

Come on! Come on!

Let's dance

Come on! Come on!

Let's dance

Come on! Come on!

Let's dance

Come on! Come on!

Let's dance

Mellow and mellow vegetable juice.

Creamy and creamy vegetable juice.

I guess you should like

the best this one.

"big pale blue juice!"

Mellow and mellow vegetable juice.

Creamy and creamy vegetable juice.

I guess you should like

the best one, this one.

"big pale green juice!"

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

We are vegetarian.

Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

Every vegetarian.

Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

Happy vegetarian.

Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

Y. A. S. A. I love you, so and I love you.

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

We are vegetarian.

Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

Every vegetarian.

Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

Happy vegetarian.

Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppi-ppi-pou" Miku finished the song with a smile and stepped off the table.

People started to comment on her voice and clapped wildly while she took a bow.

"That was embarrassing!" Rin said as she put her head down.

"Now do you see why I like vegetable juice?" Miku asked still smiling.

"No, no I don't" rin said with her head still on the table.

~END CHAPTER~

Don't forget to review!

Nayka~


	5. Chapter 5: Bully Magnet

Hello again, Here's the chapter for today! I'm sorry about the mistakes of the story so far. I really appreciate the support so far! Thanks a bunch to anyone who has reviewed so far, I will try to make the chapters longer after chapter seven since those chapters are already on wattpad and I'm to lazy to fix anything I've done so far.

I don't own vocaloids!

~START~

Rin and Miku used the remainder of their lunch time talking about random things before the bell rang.

"Don't forget, girls have gym today" Miku said as she walked away.

"Ugh, don't remind me" she said to no one on particular and walked to class.

When she had made it inside she noticed something on her desk.

She set her books down and picked up the object, a orange.

"Oh Len, you're so thoughtful" Rin said as she packed away the orange and sat down.

~Time Skip~

"And that class is how benzene was discovered and documented" miss nade said as she set down her marker.

"Remember class, girls have gym today" miss nade said as the bell rung.

"Finally! class is over!" Meiko said as she stretched out.

"Now to the gym" Rin said as she put her head down.

"We'll come on then! let's go" meiko said dramatically pointing at the door.

Rin sighed and packed her bag before leaving the room with Meiko.

~Time Skip~

They were playing dodgeball, rins least favorite game. Not because she wasn't good at it, it's more like she's too good at it.

"Rin! watch out!" Meiko yelled as a ball zoomed past her and towards Rin.

Rin remembered turning to see meiko before falling backwards due to the impact.

"Rin!" miku yelled as she ran up to her friend along with Luka and meiko.

"Are you alright?" Miku asked as she pulled Rin up.

"Yeah, what happened?" Rin asked as she rubbed her head.

"Someone got mad and threw a ball randomly, what do you think?" Luka said sarcastically.

"Luka! what she means is that someone got out but wanted to take out someone with them" miku explained.

"Oh, ok" rin said as she started to get dizzy.

"Are you ok?" someone asked as they walked up.

"Yeah, fine" Rin said as she looked at her.

"I'm Neru by the way, you took a dodgeball to the face and can still stand? you sure you're ok?" neru asked as she asked question after question.

"I'm sure" Rin said as she struggled to stay upright and collapsed.

"Rin? Rin!" miku shouted as she tried to shake her friend awake.

"Calm down miku she just fainted" Luka said placing a hand on her shoulder.

~Time Skip~

After gym they all had gotten into their school clothes and were heading to the bus, rin had woken up before gym had ended.

Rin had gone back to her class because she had forgotten something.

"Well well well" a girl said as she walked up to Rin.

"Uh oh I think she might faint on us again" another girl said as she held her hand to her forehead.

Rin was about to reply but the girls had circled her and were staring at her outfit.

"When we told you to get better clothes we didn't mean go dumpster diving, freak" one said as the other laughed.

"Yeah, what the hell are these things?" the other girl said as she pulled in one of rins yellow laces tied to her dress shirt.

"This bow is stupid" the first girl said as she snatched it off rins head.

Rin tried to grab it back but the girl pushed her into the desks.

"You know, I think you need a haircut" the girl beside her said.

"N-no!" Rin said backing up into the desks.

The girls pulled some scissors out of a bag and snipped them a few times.

"I think we should cut all her hair out!" the second one said.

"Or..." the first one said as they held up Rins bow and held the scissors to it.

"No!" Rin said as she pushed off the desks and reached out for her bow.

"To slow!" the first girl said as she cut the bow in half.

Rin watched in horror as her praised bow fluttered to the floor in pieces.

"Hey! what are you doing!" someone yelled from the doorway.

"Shit! run!" the girls scrambled around before pushing past the person at the doorway.

"Are you ok, rin?" The person asked as he knelt down to look at her.

"L-Len? the broke it" Rin said as she held the pieces of the bow.

"Can't you buy another one?" Len asked as he reached his hand out.

"It can't be bought!" Rin said as she slapped his hand away.

"Why not?" Len said as he tilted his head.

"My mother made it for me, and my mother is dead!" she said as she lifted her head revealing the tears streaming down her face.

~END CHAPTER~

Don't forget to review!

Nayka~


	6. Chapter 6: Help?

New Chapter! This story is on Wattpad as well if anyone is interested. Sorry about any mistake that I may have made in this story. I missed the due day but i'm going to update today, I have my reasons.

I don't own vocaloids!

~START~

Len sat in silence as he looked at rin. If her parents were dead then who took care of here? Miku?

"You know what? forget about it" Rin said as she picked up her torn bow and stood up.

"Rin" Len said as he too stood up.

"I'm fine" Rin said as she walked towards the door.

"I can help you" Len said as Rin paused in the doorway.

Rin said nothing after a while and continued down the hall.

"No you can't"

~Time Skip~

"Rin! there you are!" miku said as rin got onto the bus.

"I thought you might miss the bus" miku giggled before noticing how rins bow was gone.

"Hey, where's your bow?" miku asked as rin sat down.

"I took it off, its ok" rin said as she started humming a song.

"What song is that?" miku asked as the bus pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't know" rin said as she continued the happy sounding beat.

"You sing well" miku said after a while.

"It's called humming miku" rin said with a small smile.

Miku giggled a bit before turning to look out the window.

~Time Skip~

It was a slow bus ride home and rin took the time to scribble something down before they got off the bus.

'I'll call it butterfly on my right shoulder! or maybe butterfly on your right shoulder?' rin thought as they entered the house.

"I'll cook dinner!" miku said as she skipped to the kitchen.

"Ok" rin said as she walked up the stairs.

Rin opened the door to her room and walked over to her dresser before placing the pieces of her bow on it.

"Mom, I'm sorry" she whispered before walking back out of her room.

'I can't believe the school years just started and I'm already having a hard time' she thought as she sighed and walked down the stairs.

'Oh well, I'll just have to tough it out!' rin thought with a determined smile.

"What are you smiling about, rin?" miku asked as she poked her head out of the kitchen doorway.

"Nothing! do you need help with the dinner preparations?" rin asked as she walked over to miku.

"We need to visit the store real quick" miku replied as she pointed to the nearly empty pantry.

"Then I'll go" rin said, eagerly wanting the chance to be alone.

"Ok, be careful" miku said as she sat down in a chair and pulled out her homework.

"Ok" rin said as she slipped her shoes on and walked out the door.

~END CHAPTER~

Remember to review!

Nayka~


	7. Chapter 7: Hit the high notes! Rin!

Agh! I missed the due date again! I have the chapters typed up, it's just i'm really busy over the weekends. Oh well, here's the next chapter!

I do not own Vocaloids!

~START~

Rin walked slowly down the sidewalk, glancing at the scenery and humming a tune that she had recently named.

"it looks like it might rain soon" rin said to herself as she looked up to the clouds that were darkening.

Rin sighed as she continued on her way to the supermarket. She walked at a fast pace and was able to make it before the the rain started up.

'I barely made it' rin thought as she picked up a basket and walked down the dairy aisle.

"rin?" someone asked as she turned around.

"len? what are you doing here?" rin asked as she tilted her head.

"um, shopping" len replied holding up his basket.

"oh, right" rin said looking away with a slight blush.

"anyway, what are you doing?" len asked before adding "besides shopping"

Rin pouted a bit before saying "we ran out of food so I'm here to get some"

"right, so how's your...bow?" len asked awkwardly as he scratched his head.

"it's fine, I don't think I thanked you for...you know 'saving' me" rin said as she picked up a carton of milk and put it in her basket.

"I wouldn't say I saved you necessarily" len said as he picked up something.

"right well bye" rin said as she waved and walked down another aisle.

~Time Skip~

Rin finished her shopping and walked to a check out counter. She met up with len who pointed out that it was rather dark out.

"are you sure you should walk home alone?" he asked as he put his things on the self checkout counter.

"I'm fine len" rin said as she waited for him to finish before putting her own things on the counter.

"It's still raining, maybe I could walk you home?" len said still trying to convince rin.

"I sa-" rin was cut off by a crash of thunder.

"now?" len asked as he noticed rin pale a bit.

Rin said nothing but nodded her head, she didn't like to admit it but she was afraid of thunder and lightning.

"ok" len said as they picked up their groceries and walked out the door.

~Time Skip~

It was drizzling still and the thunder could be heard far off in the distance.

"I'm glad it's not raining hard" len said as he ducked under his umbrella with rin.

"hey len, what do you think about singing?" rin asked out of no where, while glancing at the clouds.

"I don't mind it, in fact I sing a bit myself" len said as he twirled the umbrella around.

"really? Then do you think you could help me with this one song? I can't get my voice to match the lyrics" rin said while trying to hide a blush.

"Depends, what song?" len asked as he looked over at her.

"A song that I made up" rin replied, not looking at len directly.

"really? what's it called?" len asked tilting his head.

"butterfly on your right shoulder" rin replied as she kicked a pebble out her path.

"That's a funny name" len said as he kicked the same pebble.

"I know" rin said as she started to walk ahead of len.

"how does it go?" len asked as he caught up with rin.

"like this, I saw a butterfly, sitting on your right shoulder,

As I kissed you in, the very corner of the room,

I learned how it feels, to experience true pain,

The piano sounds rebound, in my head they spin 'round!" rin sang as her voice cracked a bit on the last part.

"I think I can help you" len said as he smiled at her.

~END CHAPTER~

Remember to Review!

Nayka~


	8. Chapter 8: The dream

Ugh, a lot of editing was required when I switched it from wattpad to here. If I missed any capitalizations, screw it I'm too tired to care. I'm starting to feel like the only reason people read my stories is to point out all my errors...I'm sorry if I sound rude but I really am getting tired of reviews only being about me forgetting something. These are pre-typed and it's hard enough to find the time to update this. Thank you for all the support and I hope you don't get upset by this, whoever is reading. Since I missed the update on Friday as well, I'm updating today as well!

I don't own Vocaloids!

~START~

Rin entered the house and sighed. She set the groceries on the kitchen counter and walked up the steps to her room. She entered her room and then flopped down on her bed. She flipped her phone open and entered in Len's number, he had given it her so that they could talk about the song.

Miku poked her head into the doorway and smiled. Rin looked at her and then looked back down at her phone, she was going to ask Len if they could meet up to discuss the song some more.

"who are you texting?" Miku asked as Rin shut her phone off.

"It's not important, did you come in here for a reason?" Rin asked as she sat up on her bed.

"oh right! I wanted to know what you wanted for dinner" Miku said as she leaned on the door frame.

"um, anything really. Do you want me to help?" Rin asked as she got up and walked over to Miku.

"sure! but you have to tell me who you were texting" Miku said as she left the room, Rin following behind.

~Time Skip~

"Len? you were texting Len?" Miku asked as she stirred the noodles in the boiling water.

"yeah, what about it?" Rin asked as she shuffled through the ingredients.

"he's one of the popular kids! He has amazing singing talent!" Miku said as she twirled and hugged Rin.

"you've caught the eye of a popular kid! Good for you!" Miku said as she let go of Rin and turned back to the pot of water.

"he didn't seem very popular" Rin said as Miku hummed a song to herself.

"oh i'm sure he just doesn't want you to think that he's one of those stuck up popular kids, besides Luka told me he doesn't really talk to the other popular kids" Miku said as she twirled the spoon in the air.

"I'll keep that in mind" Rin said as she picked up the sauce she was looking for, you can't have spaghetti without the sauce.

~Time Skip~

Rin turned on her side and faced the wall. She was having a hard time sleeping and she had a feeling that she knew why. Miku's words were taunting her, 'Len's one of the popular kids!" it kept ringing in her head like a alarm.

She turned again to face the door, what if he really didn't want to help Rin with her song? What if he takes all the credit? She shook her head.

'Len wouldn't do that...would he?' she wondered as she glanced at her alarm, 12:58. Six more hours till the alarm goes off.

Rin closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep, she sighed and opened them again. It was no use, she wasn't getting any sleep this way. She sat up and slung her legs over the side of the bed. She got up and opened her door.

A long twisted hallway stretched out in front of her. She stepped back debating on whether she should walk forward or go lay down again, she was clearly hallucinating. She shrugged it off and stepped into the colorful hallway.

The hallway ended with a spiral staircase that dropped away and out of sight. She stepped onto the first step, noticing how it creaked and continued downward. The stairway stops at an overlook and then goes off to the right. Rin stepped up to it and looked at the dull purple walls, there was a door to the left and she rushed down the stairs and turned toward it.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that a jack-in-the-box style clown head had rammed into the overlook that she had been at seconds before, it retracted up the stairs and out of sight. She glanced back towards the door and walked over to it.

It was a plain white door. It had a yellow heart with a music note in the center of it painted in childish scribbles all around the frame. She reached for the doorknob only for the door to open inward and a vast stretch of black was all there was on the other side.

"hello?" Rin called as she walked into the dark room, only for the door to slam shut.

She jerked around to see that the door had disappeared and she was all alone in the dark room, almost alone. A boy dressed in a yellow suit and a white mask stood in front of her. She knew it was Len, it had to be.

"Len, Len where are we?" Rin asked as Len smiled. He did a sweeping motion with his hand and another door appeared. He opened it and gestured to it, it was all black as well. He waved and walked through the doorway, the darkness seeming to swallow him whole as he passed through it.

Rin stared for a bit before following, when she got closer to it she saw the school hallway. It was empty and dark and all the lockers were missing there locks. Rin lifted her hand and put it through the doorway, it disappeared as soon as it entered the doorway. She pulled it back and looked at it, a yellow bracelet with the same pattern as the door was carved onto it.

She took a deep breath and walked through the doorway, she felt a chill as she entered the empty hallway. She looked down and realized that her clothes had changed, she was now wearing a puffy yellow dress and matching yellow shoes, her hair was put up in a bun and she had on a bit of makeup.

She walked forward a bit and looked back, the door was still there. She walked forward a bit more and the floor gave way to a bright yellow room with a tiny table in the corner that had plastic tea cups on it and a bear stuffed animal sitting in one of the chairs. She moved towards the door that had the familiar pattern and opened it.

A class room that was lit brightly was through the doorway. She stepped inside and almost tripped over her glanced at the board that had big chalky letters on it that read…

"RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!"

Rin shot up as her alarm went off. She held onto her chest and started to breath heavily. She shut off the alarm clock and sat up, she glanced at the clock. 10:46, she was late for school! She jumped out of bed and rushed to her door, something on her desk caught her eye. It was her bow, neatly sitting on top of her desk in one piece. Rin walked over to it and picked it up, there was a note attached to it.

'Rin, I noticed that you seem really down lately. I also found your bow, we will talk about this later right now I want you to stay home today. Relax a bit, I know it's still early in the year but I'm starting to worry about you Rin. -Miku'

Rin sighed set the note down. Miku had fixed her bow, she would have to thank her for that. Rin tilted her head, she never knew that Miku could mend, oh well. Rin put her bow on and skipped down the stairs. She didn't want to worry Miku any more, so she would try to act happier around her.

Rin sat down at the table and looked out the window at the gloomy grey sky. What was her dream about anyway? It certainly was...different than your everyday dream, it wasn't really a nightmare ether. Rin got up and went to the pantry, she would think more about this after she had eaten.

~END CHAPTER~

This is my favorite chapter by far!

Remember to Review!

Nayka~


	9. Chapter 9: Cookies!

Oh hey! Here's a new chapter! Also I heard that I got the saying wrong in one of my stories...I don't feel like changing it though. I think that it gives it a bit of originality. This chapter is basically just filler.

I don't own Vocaloid!

Rin poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down. She ate in silence and checked her phone, she had one text. She blinked and clicked it, it was from Len. He had replied to her shortly after she had gone to bed last night.

'Sure, where do you want to meet up?-Len'

Rin thought for a moment, she hadn't really thought of that yet. She placed her phone down and started to eat her cereal at a slow pace. They could meet at the park, no, anyone could hear. Her house, nooo, he doesn't need to see her room.

'what about his house?' Rin thought as she looked at the ceiling.

"no, I don't know if I can trust him..." Rin said out loud as she twirled the spoon in the bowl.

'I have to though if were going to work together!' Rin thought as she picked her phone back up.

She thought for a bit, he's still in school. She sighed and turned the phone on. She jumped as the phone started ringing loudly. She looked at it, unknown number. She shrugged and hit answer,she had nothing better to do.

"hello?" Rin asked as the other line remained silent.

"um... hello~ anyone there?" Rin said again, she was starting to become irritated.

"I'm hanging up" Rin said as she moved the phone away from her ear.

"No! Wait!" A voice called from the other side.

"um hello, who is this?" Rin asked as she listened to the shuffling of papers on the other side of the phone.

"um hello miss...?" the person asked as Rin sighed, probably a salesmen.

"Rin" Rin didn't want the call to drag on for that long.

"alright then miss Rin, my name is Oliver and I would-" Rin cut him off there.

"um, not to be rude but...are you trying to sell something to me?" Rin asked as she fought the urge to hang up the phone.

"heh, you caught me! it's for a school fundraiser" Oliver said as Rin sighed.

"what's it for?" Rin asked as Oliver shuffled something, presumably papers.

Rin had a feeling that she would regret asking.

"we all have to sell at least 20 boxes of baked goods by the end of the month" Oliver said as Rin perked up a bit.

"what kind of baked goods?"

She just had to ask…

~Time skip~

Miku got back home at the usual time that school left off. She entered the kitchen and saw a pile of cookie boxes sitting on the counter. She somehow linked Rin to this.

"Rin! what did you do?" Miku yelled up the stairwell.

A muffled response was heard from upstairs.

"Rin! hello!" Miku yelled as she started to climb up the stairs.

Miku heard a door open and guessed it must be Rin.

"mind telling me why there are twelve boxes of cookies downstairs?" Miku asked as she walked through Rin's open door way.

"there's no reason" Rin said as she stuffed a bow under her bed.

"what's that?" Miku as she walked over and plopped down next to Rin on the bed.

"Heheh, I think I got carried away" Rin said as she stuck out her tongue and made a peace sign.

"you think?" Miku asked as she giggled.

~The next day~

A loud ringing woke Rin from her sleep. Miku was standing in the doorway as Rin groaned and turned off her alarm.

"Ugh, I don't want to go to school today!" Rin said as she sat up.

"well you missed a day already, so the odds of that are slim" Miku joked as Rin turned to her and glared.

"just get out and let me change" Rin said as she pointed at the door.

Miku giggled and shut the door. She stayed in front of the door for a while and then continued down the stairs.

"you better eat all those cookies!"

~END CHAPTER~

It's short but oh well.

Remember to review!

Views are nice to!

Nayka~


	10. Chapter 10: The popular kids

Hi again! Here's the next chapter for Songs of the heart! Wow, it's almost done. I'm kind of sad that it's so close to it's end~

Anyway…

I don't own Vocaloid!

~START~

Rin and Miku sat in silence as the bus sped down the streets. Rin watched as the tree's and houses went by, she played with her bow and kept her eyes focused on the window. Miku watched her from the corner of her eye as Rin messed with her bow.

"hey, Miku" Rin asked as she continued to stare out the window.

"yes Rin?" Miku said turning to her friend.

"when did you learn to mend?" Rin asked as she turned towards Miku.

"o-oh! Y-you know...uh" Miku said as she frantically waved her hands in front of her.

"no, I don't know" Rin said with a smirk.

"well...I'm not supposed to tell, it's a secret"

"tell me~" Rin whined.

"well...fine, I-It's one of Luka's talents, she taught me how " Miku said as she scratched the back of her head.

Rin blinked as Miku laughed nervously.

"that's so...sweet!" Rin yelled as she hugged her friend.

"that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!" Rin said.

Miku laughed and Rin smiled.

~At school~

Rin headed into her homeroom just as the bell rang. Meiko noticed and waved her over, the teacher still had yet to enter the room. Rin sat down in her seat as Meiko leaned over to talk to her.

"where were you yesterday?" She asked as Rin looked over at her.

Rin reached into her bag and pulled out a bag of cookies, she placed it on Meiko's desk and turned towards the front as the teacher walked in. Meiko didn't question her for the rest of the class.

"okay class, today we will be learning about…"

Rin stopped listening at the point and started to munch on some of the cookies that she had, they were out of sight of course but the others seemed to notice.

"Miss! Rin's eating cookies!"

"Kagamine Rin!" Miss Teto yelled while some girls laughed at her.

Rin felt like this day was going to be long.

~At the end of class~

Rin stretched as the bell for lunch rung loudly, causing most of the class to eagerly jump out of there seats and race down the hall.

"so, what was with you in class" Meiko asked as Rin got up from her seat.

"oh you know, boring class, mean students" Rin replied as Meiko laughed.

"true true, let's just go to lunch" Meiko giggled and walked out the room.

Rin sighed and followed as a few people in the class pointed and giggled at her. Rin exited the classroom but didn't see Meiko anywhere. Rin just shrugged and walked towards the lunch room.

On the way Rin ran into Miku and Kaito, they were talking and laughing. Rin stood still to see if they noticed her, they didn't and kept walking. Rin stared at them, they kept on walking and Rin sighed again.

"what am I? Chopped liver?" Rin asked after a while.

Miku gasped and turned around, she made a fake laughing sound and said "oh sorry Rin"

Rin grunted and walked past them. Miku ran after her and waved to Kaito.

"what's with you?" Miku asked as Rin made a tching sound and kept on walking.

Kaito caught up with Miku and whispered something in her ear. Miku nodded her head and stared after Rin.

"she's just having a bad day, and maybe something else…" Miku said as Kaito nodded.

"she'll get over it"

~Lunch room~

Rin entered the lunch room and immediately saw Len wave her over. Rin crossed the room and sat down next to Len. He was alone at the time but Rin knew that his 'friends' were bound to show up sooner or later.

"so do you want to work on the song now?" Len asked as Rin pulled out a bag of cookies and tossed a few at him.

"no, and here, I got more them I need" Rin replied as she watched from the corner of her eyes as some of Len's friends showed up.

They walked over and sat down at the table, but one girl walked over to Rin.

"hey, what are you doing here? You're in my seat!" The girl angrily said as Rin got up.

"I don't see your name on it" Rin replied as the girl scoffed.

"I always sit there, now scram before I make you" the girl said as Rin glared.

"you don't scare me" Rin said as the girl practically had steam coming out of her ears.

Rin felt her head get knocked sideways as the girl slapped her, hard. Len stood up and got in front of the two girls.

"hey, break it up" Len said as the other girl pulled the 'innocent act' trying to get Len on her side.

"Gumi, that's not going to work on me, and I invited Rin to sit with us" Len said as Gumi glared.

Rin picked up her bag of cookies and walked off. Len turned and chased after her but Rin had left the lunch room by then. Rin was tired of being bullied by people, it was time she showed them how she felt.

~END CHAPTER~

Bye~

Review if you want! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11: Plan in action

This story is finished on Wattpad.

I don't own Vocaloid.

~START~

Rin waited till the last bell of the day went off before she shot out of her seat and rushed down the hall. She pushed past people, even knocking over a few, before she entered the parking lot. She wasn't going to take the bus home, she needed to get a few things before going home.

Rin ran down the sidewalk at a brisk pace. She saw a dollar general and slowed to a walk. Rin entered into the store and headed towards the hair products section. Once there, she picked up a can of black hairspray. Rin smirked at the can, this should work.

~With Miku~

Miku stared out the window on the school bus. She had heard what happened to Rin in the lunch room, Miku continued to look out the window, why wasn't Rin here? The bus pulled out of the parking lot and Miku watched the doors of the school for the familiar blond. She didn't appear.

Miku sighed and pulled out her phone, might as well try and call her. She pressed Rin's phone number and held the phone up to her ear. It rang for a while but Rin never picked up her phone. Miku puffed out her cheeks and stuffed her phone back in her pocket.

'Maybe she's staying after school' Miku thought.

Miku nodded to herself and started to hum a song. Some people looked over at her when she added a few lyrics.

"The number one princess in the world~

Know how to treat me okay?"

A girl with silverish hair sat down in Miku's seat and Miku looked over at her.

"Wow, you're good" the girl said.

"Thank you" Miku said as she rubbed her head.

"I'm Haku by the way, you are?" the girl said Haku said.

"I'm Miku, nice to meet you" Miku replied.

They sat in silence for a while and Miku stared out the window. Haku pulled out a water bottle and started to drink it. Miku looked over at the grey haired girl and tilted her head.

"Hey um...are you, drinking water or...?" Miku asked.

"Shhhhhh, there are cameras ya know?" Haku winked.

"I see" Miku said while nodding.

'I think her and Meiko would get along famously' Miku thought.

~With Rin~

Rin walked out of the store swinging a bag back and fourth. She smirked at the bag and continued on her way home. Along the way she started to sing a short song she came up with when she ran out of the lunch room.

"The impractical theories on my desktop, unable to find any audience, disintegrate half-way.

My future plan, being woven with lead, is a fantasy of confrontational debates and arguments.

When I listen more closely, the story is secret talk. That kid is but a monochrome puppet.

Its owner, being kept in its heart, is a symphony of variable parameters."

Some people stopped to look at her as she walked by. Rin paid them no mind as she continued down the street, singing her song.

"Ah, attach a price tag to me.

Ah, even life itself is expectantly not moving forward. I'll round the number."

Rin stopped singing once she once she reached her and Miku's house. She walked up the stairs that led to the door and got her keys out of her pocket. She opened the door and walked into the living room, shutting the door before that.

Rin could hear the bus coming from around the corner so she rushed up the stairs. She ran into her bathroom and stuffed the hairspray under the sink. Rin heard the front door open and she scrambled out of the bathroom and into her room.

"Rin? You here?" Miku called out.

"Yeah! I'm in my room!" Rin called out.

Rin could hear Miku running up the stairs and Rin hurriedly pulled a book off shelf and jumped onto her bed. Miku poked her head into Rin's room and blinked a few times. Rin waved her hand in a 'come in' maner and Miku opened the door all the way.

"Hey, what's up with you? You're acting so different" Miku asked.

"Me? Diffrent? No!" Rin said quickly, stumbling over her words.

"Yes! You totally have!" Miku somewhat yelled.

"Explain how" Rin said as she put down her book, she didn't even know what it was about.

"First, you don't talk much any more. Second, you somehow ripped your bow, which we both know you would never do yourself. Third, you won't talk to me about what's wrong at school" Miku stated.

Rin huffed. "There's nothing wrong, absolutely nothing"

"Fine. If you say so" Miku closed her eyes and waved her hand.

"I'll find out one way or another" Miku chuckled and turned away, before she left she turned her head to look at Rin one last time.

"Len's worried about you" She said.

Miku turned and exited Rin's room. Rin sat there on her bed and stared at where Miku once stood.

'Can I really continue with this?' Rin thought.

~END CHAPTER~

I have nothing to say at the moment.

Till next time.

Bye-bye.


	12. Chapter 12: From blond to black

Hey, I decided to continue this story on ! It's already done on Wattpad, so you can go read it there~ Anyway, read on dear viewers!

~START~

Rin got up from her bed and walked over to the doorway. She moved from her doorway to back into the bathroom. If she was quick she could dye her hair and hide in her room until morning. She was glad that she was a natural blond.

~Time Skip~

Miku stretched as she walked out of her room. She yawned and knocked on Rin's door, she hadn't come out of her room since she had gotten home. Rin didn't respond so Miku opened the door and walked in. Miku stopped in her tracks when she saw her blond...ebony haired friend.

"R-Rin, your hair!" Miku stuttered.

Rin sat up in her bed and yawned. She looked over at Miku and smiled, Miku frowned.

"Rin, please, tell me what's wrong. What's been going on that you won't tell anyone!?" Miku asked, her voice not hiding any of her concern.

"Miku I'm fine, really" Rin said turning her head away from Miku.

"Please Rin...I want to help you" Miku said.

"Miku, someday I'll tell you but...not now" Rin sighed as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and moved over to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"L-Let's make a deal! If me or anyone else can figure out why you're acting this way then, you have to change your hair color back and get some help" Miku said as Rin paled.

"And if you don't find out what I'm 'hiding'?" Rin asked.

"Then you can keep whatever your hiding to yourself" Miku said as she held out her hand.

Rin faintly smiled and shook Miku's hand.

"Deal"

~TIme Skip~

Rin and Miku waved and split up to go to their own classes. Miku's words echoed in her head as she took her seat in her homeroom class. 'If anyone can find out why you're acting this way, then you have to change your hair color back and get some help' the words kept repeating in her head.

"Hey Rinny!" Meiko said as she walked up to Rin.

Rin looked up and Meiko paused mid-step. Meiko looked at Rin and blinked a few times.

"What's up with your hair?!" Meiko asked, Rin sighed.

"It's nothing, really" Rin said as she waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

Meiko rolled her eyes and took her seat next to Rin's. Rin sighed and placed her head down on the desk. She would have to find a way to keep Len from telling Miku about her secret...wait, secret?

'Since when was it a secret?' Rin thought as the teacher walked into the room.

"Alrighty class! I know it's still pretty earlier in the school year but today we'll be discussing bullying" Miss. Teto said.

Rin paled slightly at the mention of bullies. This had to be just a coincidence...right?

"It has come to our attention that some of us are bullying others for the fun of it" Miss. Teto said as she started to pace in front of her desk "If you've ever been bullied raise your hand" a few hands shot up. Rin recognized a few like Zatsune, Piko, and even Meiko. Meiko reached over and grabbed one of Rin's hands and held it up.

"Alright, good, do any of you want to share?" Teto asked as she glanced around.

Piko and a few others put their hands down and looked away but Zatsune kept her hand up, as well as Meiko and a reluctant Rin.

"Zatsune" Zatsune smiled, something she hardly did.

"I've been been bullied ever since middle school and it's all because I look like Hatsune Miku" Zatsune said.

"Oh...do you dislike her because of this?" Miss. Teto asked.

"No, It's not her fault" Zatsune said as she looked down at her desk.

"Okay, anyone else?" Miss. Teto asked.

Rin pulled her hand back down and Meiko frowned. Miss. Teto noticed Meiko still had her hand raised and called on her.

"Is it okay if I share someone else's story?" Meiko asked as she glanced at Rin from the corner of her eyes.

"Would they be okay with that?" Teto asked.

"I don't know, would you Rin?" Meiko asked as everyone turned to face Rin.

"I-I don't know what your talking about" Rin stuttered.

"Rin, are you being bullied?" Miss. Teto asked.

"I...am..." Rin said after much thought.

"Would you like to share?" The red haired teacher asked.

"I...yes, I will" Rin sighed, might as well get it over with.

"Go on" Everyone looked at her with interest, some with uncertainty.

"I was never bullied until this year...It started when two girls walked up to me in the hallway, they taunted me and I told them to leave me alone" Rin said, her eyes were cast downward "That was the first time it happened, the second time was when I went to the bathroom to wash my face and some girls came up to me...the same girls from before and they made fun of me because of something I was singing and...I tried to hit one of them but, they tripped me and then left..." Rin muttered the last part but Miss. Teto still heard.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to call your parents?" Miss. Teto asked.

"No, It's not like they would answer" Rin said, her voice was hostile but her facial expression was telling something else.

"Oh...would you like to continue your story?" asked.

"If that's okay" Rin replied.

'Why am I telling anyone this?' Rin questioned herself.

"Go ahead, were all listening" Teto said, she sounded so caring and considerate.

"My third encounter was a bit more...emotional. I was still in homeroom and two girls cornered me, they made fun of my clothes and cut my bow in half" tears were falling from Rin's face and she wiped them away "I stayed home after that, and yesterday...I was invited to sit at my friend's table but..." Rin placed her head down on her desk and Miss. Teto rushed over to her.

"Come on sweetie, I'll walk you to the front office. You can call your parents" Teto said.

"Y-You can't, my parents are dead!" Rin sobbed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Who do you live with? Can I call them?" Teto asked.

"Hatsune Miku, that's who she lives with" Meiko said as Rin failed to reply.

"Okay, can you go get her?" Teto asked Meiko.

"Yes ma'am" Meiko replied as she got out of her chair and exited the classroom.

"Are you okay?" Miss. Teto asked as she patted Rin on the back.

"I'm s-sorry for holding up class" Rin stuttered.

"It's no trouble, honestly" Miss. Teto said as she smiled.

The sound of footsteps could be heard from outside the door as Miku through open the door and looked around frantically before spotting rin and rushing over.

"Rin! You okay?!" Miku asked as Rin looked up at her.

"S-Sorry Miku...I.." Rin covered her face with her hands and Miku hugged her.

Meiko walked into the classroom and walked up to the red haired teacher and said something to her that Rin was too distracted to hear. Zatsune walked over to Miku and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miku, I think you need to know why she's like this..." Zatsune whispered to her.

"Zatsune? I haven't seen you in forever!" Miku said.

"Class dismissed!" Teto said.

The rest of the class murmured to each others and grabbed their stuff and exited the classroom. Zatsune explained what had happened and Miku's eyes widened.

"Rin...this is what was making you so depressed lately?" Miku asked.

"Um...yeah...sorry Miku" Rin mumbled and Miku hugged her again.

"You can stop apologizing now Rin...it's okay" Miku said as Zatsune stood there awkwardly.

"Miku, Rin...do you have anyone taking care of you?" Miss. Teto asked.

Miku and Rin paled.

"No ma'am" Miku muttered.

"You do know that it's illegal to be under eighteen and living on your own, right?" Miss. Teto asked.

"W-We know but...we have no one left" Miku said as Zatsune narrowed her eyes.

"I have to talk to the principal about this...you're both going to be in foster care until further notice" Miss. Teto said.

"But we-" Miku didn't get to finish her sentence.

"They'll be staying with me, Miku is my twin sister after all" Zatsune said as Rin gasped and looked at Miku.

"Is whoever you're staying with okay with that?" Teto asked.

"She should be, It's been awhile since our grandmother has seen Miku" Zatsune replied.

Teto was silent for a while but nodded her head after a while.

"Okay, so they'll both go home with you today...is that clear?" Miss. Teto said.

"Sure" Zatsune said.

Miku and Rin looked at each other before smiling, why did it feel like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders?

~END CHAPTER~

One more chapter to go! It's actually the Epilogue that's next...eh, same thing. Zatsune being related to Miku is something I think could be true, I mean they look the same. I wonder if I'm the only one who calls Miku Zatsune just Zatsune… Also, it's kind of abrupt that I made Miku and Zatsune related but...I needed someone to tie into all this.

Till next time!

Bye-bye!


	13. Epilogue

Hello again~ My computer is messed up right now but I'm going to update anyway. As you may know, this is the final chapter and there is no sequel. I would like to take this moment to thank everyone who has stayed with the story this far. Thank you very much~!

I don't own Vocaloids!

Word count: 2900

Songs used:

Promise

Magnet

Butterfly on my right shoulder

~START~

Rin and Miku stood side by side as the curtain in front of them started to rise. The end of the school year was near and the school was holding a contest for young students that were interested in singing, dancing or any other talents that they may have. Almost like a school talent show.

"And now, we have Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin singing Promise!" Everyone in the crowd started to cheer and Rin and Miku waved.

Miku and Rin looked at each other, when they wrote the song they had their friendship in mind, but they didn't know if anyone would see it as them being a couple. They smiled and gave the 'okay' signal for the music to start up.

"When I touched your wound, you were shaking slightly. Not knowing where to go, you were looking at the distant sky" Rin sang, Miku started on her line once she finished.

"It's not like I want to answer to the pain in my heart. As long as you're here I just need to fulfil my promise" Miku and Rin turned to face each other.

"Until the tears that are left fade away. There's a sad shine" They sang at the same time.

"I embrace it very strongly" Miku started.

"As if there's nothing to bear" Rin finished.

"The motionless feeling will go with the tomorrow we'll spend together. There is a thing that blocks that light, I will flick it away. The breaking world is now starting to show the meaning of (echo) I make an oath in my heart to protect you forever…" The crowd was silent as Miku and Rin danced around the stage.

"A dry wind is flicking over the pages of a fairy tale. (I'm not alone) I feel that I could be stronger, just with those words" Miku waved at the crowd and Luka waved back.

"I spread my injured wings and attempt to fly again. If this voice goes through to you, then I don't have to be afraid of anything…" Rin bounced around the stage and flapped her arms at random, drawing a few laughs from the crowd.

"If your memory. Ties your heart" Neru and Haku were filming on their phones and cheering.

"Dye it into the color you want" Miku motioned to Rin's hair that was blond again.

"And draw your future with it" Rin twirled and pulled out a marker from her back pocket.

"The strong bond is, yes, will tie us together strongly. As long as I live on I won't go away, So to the neverending sky I reach my hand out. Find the hope, the future you want, we don't have far, it will reach some day" The music continued to play as they continued to dance around the stage, Rin threw the marker into the crowd and Miss. Teto caught it.

"The motionless feeling will go with the tomorrow we'll spend together. There is a thing that blocks that light, I will flick it away. The breaking world is now starting to show the meaning of (echo) I make an oath in my heart to protect you forever…" They finished with a smile and waved to the crowd full of cheering people.

They exited the stage and and Len and Luka ran up to greet them. Rin and Len smiled at each other and Miku and Luka high-fived.

"You were great!" Len said as Rin blushed

"Yeah, can't wait till we get to sing together...Miku and Luka better do just as good!" Luka and Miku shared a glance at each other before smirking.

"Then may the best singer win~" Miku sang.

"Hey look Gumi's on!" Len pointed at the green haired girl who walked on stage with another kid.

The Gumi said a few things to the other girl and she pretended to look surprised. Gumi motioned to the crowd and said something different, the other girl lightly punched her in the shoulder. It appeared to some sort of comedy act.

"After their act, I think it's ours" Miku looked over at Luka and she nodded.

"Who's that girl with Gumi anyway?" Rin asked.

"Oh that's SeeU, she transferred here from Korea" Len said as Rin absently nodded.

Gumi and SeeU bowed to the crowd and waved before leaving the stage.

"And now, we have Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku singing Magnet!"

Miku and Luka walked onto the stage and waved to the crowd. Luka noticed Neru with her phone out, probably filming. Miku also noticed Haku and Neru, she waved and Haku waved back. The music started up and the two took their places next to each other.

"A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart. Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion. My butterfly , flitting around it chaotically. Scales dropping into your hand." Miku placed a hand over her heart before turning to Luka.

"I'm wrapped around your finger." They sang in unison.

"from the lips to the tongue." Luka spun in a circle before turning back to Miku.

"Even if this is something that cannot be allowed, the flames jump higher still" Luka started the line and Miku finished it before they started to sing in unison once again.

"I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me. That you don't think this is a mistake. I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me. I want to drown in the moment of captivation." The two girls danced around the stage and twirled.

The music continued to play as they danced and interacted with each other. Miku took the moment to look into the crowd and saw some girls glaring and pointing. Luka paid them no mind, so Miku decided that she wouldn't either.

"Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself. If this is love, I want to wear it on my 'strange feeling' turns into an unbearable longing. I will follow you to the end of forever." Luka and Miku turned to each other and started to pretend there was a wall in between them.

"If my heart goes astray." They pulled away from each other and Miku started her line.

"I will be easily relieved."

"As if we had no time to feel tender to each dream has never come again. There is our reality. If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine...you are everything in the world to me." The music continued to play and Miku and Luka pretended to high-five.

Neru was sitting on Haku's shoulder now, trying to record better without people getting in the way. The same girls that were talking earlier were laughing and still pointing at them, Meiko glared at them.

Miku twirled a few times while Luka performed a bit more...interesting moves.

"Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still crying. When you whispered 'it's alright' did I hear tears in your voice, too?" Miku covered her eyes with her hands and Luka held her hands out towards her.

"I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me. That you don't think this is a mistake. I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me. I want to drown in this moment of captivation. I am drawn to you like a magnet. Even if I left, we would find each other again. I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine. You are everything in the world to me." They both did the high-five motion again and Miku softly screamed before the song ended.

Miku and Luka bowed and some people cheered and some (mostly girls) started to toss insults their way. Luka grabbed Miku's hand and kissed her knuckles, Miku blushed and looked away. The crowd went mostly silent except for the loud whistling from Neru and Rin.

They two walked off the stage and Rin and Len looked at each other. Miku skipped up to Rin and the two of them high-fived.

"You two are going next after Meiko and Kaito!" Miku cheered.

"What are they even doing?" Len asked.

"Some type of dance routine" Luka replied.

"Oh right...are they dating?" Len asked as Rin looked at him funny.

"I don't...think so" Rin said after some time.

"And now, we have Sakine Meiko and Shion Kaito performing a dance!"

Meiko and Kaito walked onto the stage and bowed, that seemed to be a trend. Some music started up and the two started to dance. Rin looked over at Len who looked kind of nervous, she would be two if she hadn't already gone on stage before.

"Are you nervous?" Rin asked.

"Kinda" Len said as Miku asked Luka "Isn't that a game?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll do fine" Rin clapped her hands and smiled.

They watched as Meiko and Kaito continued to dance and twirl. Rin watched with a feeling of envy, those two seemed so close to each song ended and they bowed and exited the stage.

"Next we have kagamine Rin and Len singing Butterfly on your right shoulder!"

Rin and Len smiled at each other and walked onto the stage. Rin stood in front of Len, almost hiding him from view and the music started up. Rin started to walk forward and Len started to follow, part of the dance they had developed involved Len shadowing Rin as she sung the first half of the song.

"I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder in a corner of this room. I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance." Rin motioned for Len to start his part, Len jumped out from behind Rin and his fangirls went crazy.

"I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder in a corner of this room. I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance." Rin and Len's voice mixed almost perfectly during this verse.

"I'm having a nightmare, so please wake me up quickly. Everything begins from something minuscule, doesn't it?" Len sang to the screaming crowd.

"If I were asked where I'd like to go, I won't know the answer for I am lost and missing because I am being allured by the beautiful night." Len was walking around and Rin was just swaying back and fourth.

"Long eyelashes, crescent eye lines, and shining lips." Rin was humming as Len continued to sing.

"I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder in the corner of this room. I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits as echoing tune of dissonance."

The music continued as the two just danced around a bit. They hadn't really focused on the dancing part of the song, just the lyrics. Len was really just winging it, he was doing better than Rin at least. The music was using the lyrics that Len had already sang, just mixed up.

"My hair, soaked in the rain, is so unusually cold, so I spew out my loneliness in the bathroom, and wait while trembling." Len's fanclub went crazy at this line.

"If I catch up to you, you just escape. Won't you give me back something more? I am serious! So if you laugh, you're in for it, understood?" Rin glanced a Len and looked away quickly, Len seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"Red nails, cheap rings, and piercings that increase in number whenever I get hurt. Please hold my distorted body close to you. Only you will fill it up. Isn't that right? See, you understand it, too! You've already crossed the boundary. I am frantic with repentance, but I also conjure up just as much pleasure. Please stop me as I'm going out of control, and give me peace and comfort."

The music kept playing and the two blonds continued to twirl and point at the audience. Rin started humming again and Len started up on his line.

"What has begun to dissolve into my wound? Is it love or…? Ah...I am frantic with repentance, but I also conjure up just as much pleasure. Please stop me as I'm going out of control, and give me peace and comfort. Please hold my distorted close to you. Only you will fill it. Isn't that right? See, you understand it, too! You've already crossed the boundary."

"I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder in the corner of this room. I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits as echoing tune of dissonance. I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder in the corner of this room. I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of, dissonance." They posed once they has finished the song and Rin could hear Len slightly panting.

Most of the crowd was cheering and Luka and Miku were whistling loudly along with Neru, who seemed to be doing that for everyone. Rin and Len bowed and walked off the stage and everyone was clapping. Miku ran up and hugged Rin saying something that sounded like "You were great!" Luka walked over to Len and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey hey hey! Look Zatsune's on now!" Miku jumped away from Rin and pointed at her sister.

"And now last, but not least, we have Hatsune Zatsune performing a...magic...trick?"

Zatsune walked onto the stage and waved. She unhooked three rings from her belt that were not connected. She took two of the rings and slammed them together, they became hooked to each other and the audience gasped. Zatsune smiled and spun on her heels, when she turned around she had her hands clamped over each other like she was hiding something. She took off her hand that was covering the other and a tiny white mouse was in the palm of her hand.

"Now you see it…" Zatsune closed her and hand over the tiny mouse.

"Now, you don't" Zatsune opened her hand back up and the crowd gasped.

The tiny mouse was gone. Zatsune waved and walked off the stage, leaving the crowd to look on in astonishment. Miku ran up to her twin and hugged her.

"You did great!" Miku cheered and Zatsune blushed a bit.

"Thanks, you did good to" She said as Miku beamed.

Two girl walked up to the group and sneered. Rin gasped those were the girls that had made fun of her awhile back. Len noticed Rin discomfort and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How dare you Rin" One of the girls said.

"Yeah, making Len do all the word and then taking credit, what a bitch" The other girl said with a hint of uncertainty.

"Hey, leave Rin alone!" Miku yelled as she shoved one of the girls.

"Hey!" The girl screeched and shoved Miku back, knocking her over.

"Miku!" Luka rushed over to Miku and pulled her back up.

"Oh look, Miss fag herself!" The girl who seemed so uncertain at first said.

"Back off you two, Rin didn't make me do most of the work, she did write the song after all" Len said as he put his hands up.

"But Len, why hang out with her when we're so much better!" They screamed in unison.

"Because I love her!" Len covered his mouth once he realized what he had said.

The girls looked shocked, Rin wished she had a camera to take a picture of them with. They looked really stupid. They huffed and stormed away leaving Rin and Len to stare at each other, an awkward silence followed.

"We'll just leave you two to sort this out…" Luka said as she grabbed Miku's wrist and dragged her away, Zatsune followed but not before winking at Rin and Len.

"Wait! Uh...see you at home Rin?" Miku called out.

Rin and Len turned to each other and just stared.

"So uh...about what you said, did you…" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I mean...if you don't like me then I uh…" Len was cut off when Rin suddenly presses her lips to his.

"Of course I like you Len, who wouldn't?" Rin said as Len smiled.

"Got it!"

Rin and Len jumped apart when Neru suddenly yelled. They were both blushing when they looked over at Neru, who was happily waving around her phone.

"Look Haku! I got it!" She yelled as she ran off to find her friend.

"You don't think…" Rin started.

"She took our picture?" Len finished.

"NERU!" They both yelled as they took off after the blond haired, cellphone wielding, loudmouth.

From that day on, Rin and Len worked on their own songs, sang to crowds of thousands, and never gave up on their dreams.

As it should be.

~THE END~

Thank you all so much for reading this! Even though it's not very good, I'm glad that you bothered to give my story a quick read! Even though I hardly write anymore, I still do my best on everything I write! Oh wait, this was written a few months back… Hehe, oops?

Until next time!

Bye-Bye~


End file.
